Metempsychosis
by IndeliblePawn
Summary: Dr. Sebastian Michaelis is an esteemed Professor at Harvard University in the year 2011. Although his master died over a hundred years ago, is it possible that one unconsumed soul could return to him in another's body? Will Rate M for later chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own, or claim to own, the anime "Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler" or any of the characters created for that series. I do own my original characters and storylines, however. This disclaimer will not be posted on subsequent chapters, as it's been made clear now.**

Chapter One:

"Please ensure you read the assigned readings before next class – you wouldn't want to find yourselves at a disadvantage."

A slight smirk on his lips, he is as he had always been. His tall, slim frame clad in a well-fitted pair of slacks, a dress shirt, and a vest, he leaves the collar open. It's fashionable to do so, these days. His black hair is in a similar style to what it was over a hundred years ago, not that anyone would notice. He took care to stay out of the spotlight, back then.

The year is 2011, and he's a professional scholar - a professor at a prestigious University in the United States of America. Not like anyone finds his British accent odd – in fact, the female students often use it as an incentive to come to class. He doesn't mind this, because he still has no feelings for anyone. He hasn't been tied to anyone for over a hundred years now.

"Professor Michaelis?" Two giggling female students approach him, as they seem to do every class. Just because he teaches over 1000 students… do they think he doesn't recognize them?

"Amanda, and… Marie. What can I do for you?" He's as charming as ever, his smile perfect, although there's nothing behind it. His eyes are a bit toned down, however… Brown is a far more acceptable colour these days. Though, if you looked closely enough, you would see a hint of red near the pupil.

The girls seem to be flattered at the fact that he's remembered their names, and they fidget a little before they continue to speak.

"Well, we were wondering if it would be suitable to write our term papers on the Victorian Ages in Britain? I know it isn't exactly stated on the outline that –"

"That sounds fine." He interjects quickly, neatly. He has a line full of students that he has to talk to before the next ten minutes are up… The room has been booked for another lecture. His class still, though an introductory course. It wouldn't do to have his second year students hanging around. His pocket watch – the same one he wore while butlering for the Phantomhive estate – ticks away almost impatiently in his pocket. "I don't see a problem with writing on the general religious beliefs of the Victorian era… In fact, I'd be interested in reading it." He flashes his patented smile, reducing the two girls to a babbling, appreciative mess as they mosey off.

The next students come up with the same types of self-answering questions. Though he tires quickly of repeating himself, he does enjoy his job; it helps pass the time that he would otherwise spend consuming useless souls. After he gets through the line of waiting students, he glances up to see the lines of first years filing in. It's the first day of the new semester, and he smiles charmingly at each of the young men and women that thread through the rows, trying to find a seat. As soon as they all settle, all six-hundred-and-fifty of them, he starts his lecture.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Dr. Sebastian Michaelis." He smiles as he walks, making good use of the newfangled technology that's been afforded to him in the form of a microphone that clips onto his shirt collar. Ingenious. "Whatever you'd like to call me is fine; Dr. Michaelis, Dr. Sebastian, Professor Michaelis… It makes no difference to me. All I ask of students in my classes is respect, and although I would like to assume that all of you will give it to me, I know that this is, in fact, untrue. I do not tell lies, and I deal with facts. Statistics are proven and steadfast, and it's proven that over 80 percent of you will lie to me at some point or another."

He heaves an almost theatrical sigh before continuing. "That, however, makes no difference to me. You get what you give with me, and believe me when I say that I give praise and good grades only where they are due. That being said, as long as you all pay attention in lecture – provided you attend at all – and do the readings I assign, I'm sure you'll be just fine in this class.

"The subject material we'll be covering is on Victorian Age England, from the early seventeenth century, to the end of the nineteenth. This happens to be one of my favourite time periods to study, and I hope that you'll all enjoy it with me. We'll have quite a bit of fun together, you and I."

Another charming smile, and he stops pacing in front of the class. Skimming the faces, he thinks he sees someone he recognizes, but he can't be sure. Moving on.

"As this is the first day, and we're just getting to know each other, I'd welcome those of you who have questions or concerns to come and see me down at the podium. Other than that, everyone please enjoy your days, and check the course website for content that I will upload on a daily basis. Class dismissed."

Having finished his customary introduction speech – throughout which, the class had been dead silent – he turns the microphone off, and takes his spot behind the podium at the front of the lecture hall. Just as he suspected, a small group of no more than two dozen students filter down and line up to speak with him. He entertains them with ease, and the lineup moves quickly, all the way down to the last one, a young man who looks like he can't be older than 18. He's almost thankful that the other students are gone, when this one shows up, because his mask slips for a split second. He regains his perfect composure after a moment, though.

"What can I do for you, Mr…?" He smiles, watching the boy. There's something in those eyes that makes him uncomfortable… Deep and blue.

"Cilian." The boy speaks in a soft, quiet voice, almost as if he can't be bothered to be louder. "That's my name."

"Cilian. Lovely name." Indeed… A lovely name. A name too close to his old master's for comfort. "So, what did you need?"

"I'm not sure this class is the type of one I'm looking for… I just don't know if it'll interest me. Would you be able to tell me a little more about it before I decide?"

The prospect of losing this student, for some reason, causes some type of arrhythmia in his chest. He blinks, able to mask it. "Oh, I think you'll find it interesting. But I'd be happy to discuss it with you in more detail… I have time now, since class is over, or we can meet in my office hours, if you have another class to get to." He opens the pocket watch on reflex, having fished it out of his pant pocket.

"No, I'm done for the day."

"Then why don't we grab a coffee?" He doesn't know why he's being so accommodating for this boy… it's starting to confuse him. He doesn't get confused. The boy seems unfazed, however, something that once again seems all too familiar. He shrugs.

"That's fine." His voice is still dull and rather expressionless, and he starts toward the door as soon as he finishes speaking. The professor follows, files tucked neatly under his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

By the time they reach the café on campus, Sebastian has already been thinking a good deal about this new student, trying to figure out what exactly about Cilian it is that makes him uncomfortable. He decides to pick up on it later, when the young man turns to him.

"What do you take in your coffee?"

"Hm?" He blinks at the boy, and then shakes his head. "Oh, no, don't worry about it. I'll get it. Let me guess… You prefer tea?"

The expression on Cilian's face tells him that he's intuited correctly. He waves it off, smiling, and says something about him 'seeming like the tea type'. When they reach the counter, Sebastian orders two teas, noting with distaste that the establishment employs the use of teabags rather than loose tea. Sigh. Once he's paid, he picks up the two cups and holds one out for his student.

"Why don't we go to my office? It's not far from here. And it's probably easier to talk about course issues there." He flashes another cheerful smile at the still-mellow looking boy, who shrugs in response and follows wherever he leads. Across a parking lot and up and elevator, and they reach his office door. As he's reaching into his pocket for the keys, the boy speaks up.

"Are you this nice to all your students?"

"Yes." Comes the quick – and truthful – reply. He is this nice to all his students. Does he take them all to his office? No. But that wasn't the question, was it? Cilian appears to be unconvinced, however.

"I see."

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian walks into the office first, setting his tea and the course folder on the desk. He takes a seat behind it, leaning back and crossing one long leg over the other, then rests one of his cheeks on his knuckles. His elbow rests in the open palm of his other hand. "Have a seat." The boy obeys, and Sebastian smiles almost reassuringly at him. "So, what is it that you want to know about the course?"

The boy shrugs again, plopping down in the chair opposite the mahogany desk. "I don't really know. What's it all about?"

Normally, Sebastian would have dismissed the student for asking such a stupid question after attending an introductory class, but again, this one makes him react differently. He leans back in the office chair, arms crossing over his chest. "Victorian England and the history it possesses. That time period was interesting, from a religious and social perspective; we'll be covering as much as we can in the time we're allotted."

"Why Victorian England?" This one was full of questions.

"Because I chose it as the topic the course would center around." And he was full of answers.

"But why would you choose it?" Cilian leans back in his own chair, resting his cheek against his knuckles. He looks almost cocky, a slight smirk playing on his lips. Sebastian had to admit, it was an attractive look.

"Inquisitive, aren't we? Some might even call you nosy, boc…" He covers the last word with a cough, not having realized he said it until after it started to come out. "Excuse me." And he smiles.

The boy just raises an eyebrow and shrugs again. "I suppose I am. Isn't a professor supposed to be able to justify his decisions, though?"

"Touche. However…" And this brings a smirk to his lips to match Cilian's, "When you spend enough time learning, and achieve a doctorate degree, I think you'll find you get very few complaints when you choose your own personal interest areas as course study."

This seems to shut the teenager up, and he sinks a little further down into the chair. His voice is small, smaller than it was before, when he speaks again. "It kind of creeps me out, to be honest."

"Oh?" Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"

"You may." The answer is sharp, but not vicious. It almost seems like it's the boy's last line of defense before a personal, private question. Sebastian isn't quite sure for a split second whether he should, but he decides that yes, he does want to know.

"Alright. Why is that?" He watches the young man closely, eyes locked on his skinny, lanky frame.

"I don't know." The boy directs his interest elsewhere, and Sebastian immediately knows why. He's used to this behaviour, after all – he spent years with it. "It just does. It's like… this creepy feeling whenever I talk about it." Another shrug follows that statement, which seems to irritate the professor marginally.

"I see… I think you would benefit from taking this course, however. Perhaps you can uncover why it is it makes you feel uncomfortable." His voice is soft, almost reassuring, and he leans forward to rest his forearms on the desk as he speaks. "And I don't mind if you drop by my office if you have any questions or concerns regarding the course…" Or anything else. He's starting to like this kid maybe a little more than he should. "I also have a school email address that gets forwarded to my…er…mobile device." And with that, he pulls a BlackBerry smartphone from his pocket. It's obvious that the school provided it for the faculty, as he holds it gingerly, like he's not used to using it. "Technology, I'm afraid, isn't my friend. So it would be best to call or drop by."

The boy just looks blankly at him for a few minutes, then shrugs for the umpteenth time. Pulling himself up from the chair, he stretches, and extends a hand to the professor. "Thanks, I guess. I'll stick with it for a bit. We'll see."

This surprises Sebastian for a moment, but he recovers quickly enough to shake the pro-offered hand and smile. "That's good to hear. I look forward to seeing you in my lectures."

Cilian nods in response, turning and leaving the office. The click of the door results in Sebastian leaning back against his desk chair, and heaving a sigh.

This all before he opens his desk drawer, and feeds the kitten he's been keeping there a little treat.

"I think it's time we went home, don't you?"

"Meow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The next few days pass in somewhat of a monotonous blur; he presents his other classes with lectures, and entertains useless and stupid questions. Friday morning, however, at six am sharp, he's awake and running on a treadmill. He's tried to get into living like a human. Though he doesn't need to diet or exercise, he doesn't have anything better to do. That, and it's funny when the kitten joins him on the treadmill and wipes out.

"Aww. Come now, don't do that." Without breaking his stride, he leans down and scoops up the little bundle of fur, cradling it close to his chest. "You're too little to be injuring yourself just yet." The kitten mewls in response, and he just smiles, setting it down on the carpeted floor. After a few more minutes of running on an unnaturally fast treadmill speed, he turns it off and steps down to the living room floor once again.

The rest of his morning is routine: he showers, wraps a towel around his waist, and brushes his teeth. Then, he wanders into the spacious bedroom (which no one has ever shared with him. Why would they?) and starts to seek out his clothing, choosing each article from the immaculately organized closet. Today, he chooses a pair of black slacks, a dark red shirt, and a black button up vest. He leaves the collar open once again, a chain resting on his collarbone. The pendant on the chain isn't anything special, just a small black orb – but it's what's inside it that matters to him.

"Now, now." He laughs softly as the kitten tries to claw up his leg, obviously suffering some kind of separation anxiety. "Relax. I'll be home before you know it." This seems to soothe the baby animal, which curls up on the bed to nap after a few more moments of aimless wandering. He smiles and heads to the bathroom, spritzing on some cologne, and ruffles his hair.

His journey into the city is uneventful, but he continues through it, not following his usual path to the University. It's only 6:30 am, and his class isn't until 8:30, so he has plenty of time.

The car he drives is basic: a black SUV, in pristine condition. After seeing the decline of the culture he so adored in Victorian England, he reluctantly realized the importance of money, and was able to support himself without problem. He had a house, a car, and a cat – the latter was a point of great excitement for him – and held down a successful job. By the time he parks, it's 7:05 am.

"I see… only a half hour today." He sighs as he gets out of the car, a small handful of white roses in his hand. He sniffs them slightly, ensuring that the scent is pure, and smiles. "My picky bocchan…"

He leaves the parking lot, heading toward a well organized cemetery, and picks through the graves to find what he's looking for. When he does, he smiles a sad little smile and stops in front of the large memorial.

"Vincent Phantomhive: Born 1855 – Died 1885"

"Rachel Phantomhive: Born 1857 – Died 1885"

"God Rest Their Souls"

His vision skims lower on the monument, however, and stops at the third name.

"Ciel Phantomhive: Born 1875 – Died 1890"

There is no inscription below his name. Sighing softly, he sinks down to one knee in front of the stone, reaching out to brush some grains of dirt from its pristine surface. A small smile touches his lips as he sets the roses down.

"I hope you rested well, bocchan… And I apologise for not being able to spend more time with you, but I really must go soon…" He stands, setting about cleaning the stone as he always does, ensuring that there are no bumps or cracks on its surface. When he's done cleaning, it's time for him to leave.

"I'll be back soon. Please rest well, bocchan."

With that, he leans down to kiss the stone - a soft, gentle brush of his lips across the smooth surface – and he turns to leave.

The drive back through the city is quiet. His visit to the graveyard, though it happens on a regular basis, has made him think more about the student he met the Monday prior; how alike that student is to his old master and the object of his affection is somewhat frightening. These thoughts occupy his mind throughout his first class, and partway through the second.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Sebastian doesn't have an encounter with his new student until a week and a half after the first, and he's rather absorbed in grading papers when he does get a visit. The knock on his door makes him look up, and he sets the paper down. "Come in."

The door opens a crack, and the shy, dark haired head of Cilian pokes around it. "Ah… I'm sorry to bug you, professor…"

The visit makes Sebastian's stomach lurch, and he attempts to not look so eager when he straightens up in his chair. "It's no problem, come on in." His cheery smile is almost glued in place as the boy enters and moves to sit in the chair across from his desk. Sebastian leans back in his chair as he does so, and crosses his arms across his chest.

"I just wanted to make sure my paper was okay."

The boy seems to try and avoid looking at Sebastian, a slight frown on his face. He's blushing a little, glancing over toward the window. Sebastian smiles a little at this, and notes that his master behaved the same way when he was embarrassed… So this boy must be exhibiting embarrassment.

"I can't say I've gotten to it yet. I have over six-hundred to mark, and I'm only about four hundred in." He chuckles softly, enjoying how that seems to make the young man's blush grow even darker. Cilian presses his lips into a line, trying not to look as embarrassed as he is.

"Oh… Then I guess I shouldn't bother you." He moves to stand up, but stops himself, sinking back down. "I suppose I just felt like I'd drop by since you were so nice to me the last time we spoke. You made me feel comfortable."

That proclamation is somewhat shocking for Sebastian to hear, and he blinks, tilting his head. "Is that right?"

The boy shrugs again, and doesn't elaborate. To help ease the discomfort the young man seems to be feeling, Sebastian flicks through the papers, locating his. His eyes skim over it for a grand total of six minutes, and he takes in all the relevant information.

"I like it. It's well written. I think you could do with justifying your points a little more." He sets it down, smiling, and writes a small "B+" in the upper right hand corner. Cilian leans forward a little, taking the paper, though his hand brushes Sebastian's when he does so.

A shiver runs up Sebastian's spine, and he realizes with some degree of horror that this student seems to be awakening things in him that he hadn't felt in quite a long time. He leans back in the chair as the boy reads the quickly scribbled comment, and nods a few times.

"That makes sense, I guess." With that being said, he stands and leans over to put the paper back where he took it from, seeming to catch a whiff of Sebastian's scent in the process. He lingers there for a moment longer than he should, and Sebastian feels the temperature rise marginally as his breath catches in his throat. He practically whispers the response.

"I hope it helped."

When they both seem to become more aware of the gradually decreasing space between them, and the tangible tension, Cilian straightens up. He makes a good act of making it seem like nothing happened, and nods.

"It did. I guess I'll see you later, professor."

Before Sebastian can respond, the boy leaves the room, and the professor is left with a tightness in his chest that he can't explain. He clears his throat and straightens up again, shaking his head, and then returns to grading the papers.

Once again, he doesn't see his newfound interest for a while, two weeks at least, and he scans the class every lecture to see if he can spot him. His sight is perfect, a well honed skill, but he still doesn't see Cilian in any of his classes. It would seem that the boy had stopped attending. This bothers him more than it should, and he considers things that he shouldn't normally consider doing, re-employing the use of some of his long buried skills. His instincts played a part in his life, of course, but he hadn't been using them to their full potential as of late…

"Hey, professor…"

The soft voice jolted him out of the contemplative reverie he was in, and he subsequently jabs his finger with the stapler. Sebastian doesn't even hiss, he just looks up at the boy he'd thought had disappeared into the woodwork.

"Oh. Hello." He smiles, masking the unsettled feeling, that knot that had tied itself in his stomach over the past two weeks without seeing this mysterious human being. "I hadn't seen you for a little while, I assumed you'd dropped the class." He doesn't let his smile slip, he can't risk showing any kind of emotion for this student. Any student.

"No." Again, the boy glances off to the side, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "I just… thought I should take some time off." Something unspoken hangs in the air, and Sebastian frowns slightly, noting that the two of them seem to be the only ones left in the room, save for a few stragglers, talking about their weekend partying.

"I see. Well, I hope you're feeling better." That smile… it's almost like a mask at this point. No, it /is/ one.

"Much…" The blush grows deeper still, and Sebastian starts to wonder exactly what it is that this boy is trying to communicate here. He doesn't have to wonder much longer, as the door closes after the other students leave. "I um… Heh… I kind of wanted to address a bit of a concern."

"What kind of concern?" The professor is more than relieved by the departure of the other students, though this atmosphere is far too public for his liking.

"I um… I really appreciate what you've done in explaining things to me. I appreciate how much you've helped me in getting an interest in the course, but I… I think it would be best for me to drop it."

This wasn't at all what Sebastian was expecting, and he blinks twice, not sure if he should be offended, or uncaring. "Ah… right. I suppose it isn't for everyone. Better luck next time."

Cilian rubs at the back of his neck, still not meeting the professor's gaze. "I'm really sorry. I just find myself really… distracted in this class. It's gotten worse, that feeling. And I don't want to make you feel like its your fault, but you're…" The boy coughs, practically shaking now, though he's making a valiant attempt at hiding it, much like Ciel Phantomhive used to do when he found himself in a difficult situation. The next sentence is spoken in a whisper. "You intrigue me far too much for it to be a good thing. I'm really sorry, professor. It was really nice meeting you, though…"

Before Sebastian can contemplate his next move, he's leaning down toward the boy, and cupping his chin with his hand. Soft lips cover even softer ones, and his eyes drift closed as the both of them almost automatically engage in a tentative, exploratory kiss. It seems to take the boy a second to comprehend what's happening, because he pulls away after a few seconds, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth as he steps back. The sinking feeling in Sebastian's stomach magnifies, as Cilian's eyes widen.

"I'm… I apologise. I didn't mean to be so unprofessional…" The professor clears his throat, it being his turn to cast his gaze elsewhere. "Forgive me."

"Yeah." The one word response is soft, shaky, and it cuts Sebastian to the bone. Had be human, he would have been more concerned for his job than anything, but given his situation, the prospect of not seeing the student again is what bothers him the most.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The next weeks turn into monotonous an uneventful months, slipping past him in an unrecognizable blur. He doesn't care to pay more attention than needed to his students, lest he be sucked in again, but the temptation seems to have been removed.

Every Monday, he visits the gravesite he so tirelessly cares for, and sits quietly for at least an hour, making small talk with the stone that signifies the resting place of the only person to worm their way into his heart. After that, he drives to the campus, where he completes yet another pointless recital of facts he's lived, things he's seen, and more importantly, souls he's consumed.

He doesn't care for the company that seems to flock to him. The female members of the faculty try all manner of things to get him to "go out" with them, and the only time he'll ever acquiesce is when it involves "going out" to their respective cars and leaving them there. He has no interest in any of the creatures that prostrate themselves at his feet, the countless numbers of women, and even men, that present themselves to him with some hope of being noticed.

That being said, it had certainly been interesting for him to have some kind of interest in some creature that wasn't throwing itself at him, no matter how short lived it was. What's even more interesting is the visit he receives, no more and no less than sixty six days after the kiss in the classroom.

"Knock knock."

The voice is soft, and it causes Sebastian's stomach to lurch, just as it did the first time. He glances up, blinking once to make sure he isn't imagining things.

"Come in, Cilian." He sets the paperwork aside, resting his pen on the blotter. "I wasn't expecting a visit."

"You remembered my name." A short, nervous sound follows the statement, and he slips into the office. He also closes the door, something he'd never done before that. "I figured you'd be holed up in here. I wanted to apologise."

This causes Sebastian's eyebrow to twitch up. "For what? I admit, I was in the wrong. Are your classes going well?" He manages that smile again. The one that he always wears. The one that makes it look like there's nothing wrong. The boy doesn't seem to care, though, and he moves around the desk to Sebastian's side, setting his bookbag on the floor.

"I felt really bad after I left." And again, his attention is diverted, this time to out the window behind Sebastian's desk. "And I wanted to thank you, again."

"Thank me again?" The closeness doesn't bother him all that much. Not now, anyway, because now they were on his turf.

Cilian just nods. "Yeah, I… thank you." He shrugs it off, playing it as though it's no big deal – something Sebastian can't see through. Instead of moving away though, the young man just nods, moving closer to the professor, leaning in. He presses a kiss to the corner of Sebastian's lips, and the professor takes a sharp breath through his nose, then holds still. It feels like his heart stops for a moment, Cilian pressing closer as he gains confidence, deepening the kiss that Sebastian is in no hurry to end. A soft sound slips from the boy's lips as he rests a knee against Sebastian's thigh, which jerks him back to reality.

"Wait…" Even to Sebastian himself, his voice sounds far away. He looks up at Cilian when he pulls away, eyes studying the boy's. He doesn't let him straighten up much, though, because he pulls him back down for another deep kiss. Rests a hand on Cilian's hip, lips parting, tongue meeting his. He knows this is wrong; he knows this isn't Ciel, and this isn't what it used to be, with who it used to be with. Somehow, it still felt right.

Before he knows what's happening, Cilian's knees are on either side of his thighs as he climbs onto the office chair with him, and his hands are sliding up the boy's back. The kiss gets even more heated, the student resting his hands on the teacher's chest, the teacher shifting under him as something in him starts to reawaken. He doesn't let his biology betray him, however; or rather the interruption doesn't. A short knock on the door snaps Sebastian out of his reverie, and he and Cilian draw apart for breath. The young man slips down to stand again, taking a few steps back from the office chair.

"Stay there." Sebastian's order is soft-spoken, but firm, and he turns the chair to face the desk again. "Yes?"

He glances out of the corner of his eye at the student standing almost timidly beside his desk, then looks back to the door as it opens. Another faculty member pokes his head in, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, you're busy. Don't worry about it, Sebastian. I'll come back tomorrow." The man flashes an obviously fake smile.

"You wanted help with looking over your thesis, is that right?" The expression on the man's face says it all, and Sebastian nods, standing up. "I'm heading out now, but you're welcome to email it to me. I'll look it over."

"Thank you!"

The man with the fake smile is obviously dismissed by the curt nod Sebastian affords him, because he closes the door and leaves right away. Cilian speaks up when the footsteps in the hall fade away, and his voice is soft, almost timid.

"I'm sorry… I'll go."

"Oh?" Sebastian glances over at him, brow furrowing. "You'll tease me and go?" The smile is twisted but playful, and it makes Cilian blush. Not that he'd ever mention this to the professor, but he's never been with anyone before, and the prospect frightens him somewhat. Still, he tries to put a brave face on.

"…No. If- if you'll let me, I'd like to show you more."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

It doesn't take the professor long to get Cilian out of the office, and to the car. The drive is uncomfortably silent, both of them thinking, anticipating, and fantasizing about what was surely going to happen once the car parked. It follows Sebastian's fantasy, at least, when he parks the car and gets out, moving to the door. Cilian all but runs to join him in getting inside, and the second the door closes, the clothing starts to come off.

First Sebastian's tie is discarded, then his waistcoat is unbuttoned. As it hangs off of his torso, he pulls Cilian in for another kiss, lips moving, tongues meeting, and soft moans slipping between them. He usually didn't get these types of impulses, but for once, it was undeniable. As a result, he chose not to deny it.

"Bedroom…" Sebastian's voice is quiet, hushed, breath catching with almost every word as his shirt falls to the floor, joining Cilian's. Both of them still have their pants on when they stumble through to the bedroom. This is a temporary state, however, as Cilian pants a soft statement about Sebastian's attractiveness promptly before disrobing entirely. The professor joins him immediately, lifting the boy and lying him down on the bed, then settles between his hips. Hardness meets hardness as he reaches for the bedside table, pulling a tube of lubricant from the drawer, and starts to prepare the eager body beneath his own, fingers sliding in without difficulty due to the clear liquid.

"Oh…" Cilian's soft sound of assent spurs the professor on further, and he continues, pulling soft moans and pants from the boy's soft, perfect lips; lips that he can't seem to keep his own off of. By the time their bodies join, Sebastian's hips moving in a steady rhythm, the room is filled with sounds of pleasure and ecstasy, skin soaked with sweat, sheets in a messy bunch at the foot of the mattress.

Both of their peaks come quickly, Cilian gasping, Sebastian moaning, one filling the other while that other spills over his own stomach. After the two of them separate, the young man curls into the older one's body, panting as the latter strokes his back gently, his own chest heaving.

"I'm… I…" His voice, although it's usually soft and quiet, to Sebastian's knowledge, is even quieter than usual. Timid.

"Hm?" The professor blinks, chest still heaving and heart still thudding at a ridiculous pace, eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?" He tilts the boy's head up a bit so he can look at his face, study his features…

"I'm… well… " His voice turns to a whisper as his cheeks heat, and he glances sideways away from the professor's gaze. "That was my first time."

This doesn't surprise Sebastian all that much, but he smiles gently nonetheless, stroking Cilian's cheek. "I felt that you did well… It was incredible." Murmuring the last syllables of that sentence, he leans down and nuzzles noses with the young man that reminds him so much of his dead master and lover, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "Don't worry about it. Was it alright?"

The blush tells Sebastian all he needs to know, and he chuckles softly before the young man against his chest stifles a yawn.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, and I'll take you to school. Close your eyes, now…"

Something soothing in the professor's voice lulls some part of Cilian, deep inside, and he does so, eyes closing as he drifts against the the slight but firm planes of muscle under his cheek; the smooth skin and scent of his past life's butler help to soothe him. The older man follows soon after, sleeping for the first time in what feels like forever - and doing so peacefully.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As this story has been so well received, and I like to have a little fun with it, Professor Michaelis now has a facebook account, Twitter account (for roleplay purposes), AIM username, and msn login. If any of you want to have a bit of fun, you can find him here:**

**Facebook: www. facebook. com/profile. php?id=100002007890028 (just take out the spaces!)**

**Twitter: twitter. com/PhDemon_**

**AIM: PhDemon**

**msn: PhDemon at aim . com**

**Anyone is welcome to add him - have some fun with it!  
**

**PS: Don't worry, the story's far from over. **

**PPS: Apologies for excessive editing, however; if anyone private messages me, please ensure that I have a way of getting back to you, in case your private messaging feature has been disabled. You'll know who you are! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The morning comes far too early, and the professor stays curled around his young lover's body. When the young man stirs and eventually opens his eyes, Sebastian smiles.

"Good morning." Bleary blue orbs meet his as the boy turns, still keeping as close as he can, it seems.

"Good morning…" Cilian is secretly relieved that the professor is still lying beside him, though he won't say it. Instead, he tucks his head under the older man's chin, cheek against his chest.

Stroking fingers through soft, dark hair, Sebastian is once again reminded of his old master, the boy who he lived, and would die for. That boy was responsible for the form he'd taken, the name he'd kept for over a hundred years, the image he refused to change… That boy was his everything, even in death.

He'd taught at Oxford University for a time in the last decade, and when he was transferred to Harvard, he'd made arrangements for the Phantomhive tomb to be moved. Money was immaterial and irrelevant to him: he'd come into the Phantomhive estate after Ciel's death, and had also saved near all of his pay from when he worked as a butler. Now, he made an exorbitant amount of money teaching students about things he'd witnessed or caused.

He'd all but given up hope in seeing the type of life he'd had with Ciel ever again. Though the emotional connection was buried deep under a layer of damage and hurt, he knew that his master had loved him; as much as a wounded person with that much baggage could. Ciel was so young, and his life had been so horrific… Even as a demon, Sebastian had pitied him.

He's pulled back to reality now as Cilian presses an almost nervous kiss to the center of his chest, and he smiles. Slides a hand down the boy's back, sighing a little.

"I'll bring you to school with me. It's up to you where you go after that…" He chooses not to bring up the fact that he knows Cilian has nowhere to go… he's been staying in abandoned dorm rooms when they're available. Other than that, he's not sure where he's been staying. Cilian glances up and nods a bit, smile almost sad.

"Okay. Thank you." He moves to get out of the bed, then pauses, speaking softly. His words sound almost tentative, fearful. "Professor… Will this be the a… one time thing?"

Sebastian's brow furrows in response, and he sits up. "Please… at a time like this, call me Sebastian." He studies him, wondering if the boy wants it to be nothing more than a one night stand. "It doesn't have to be. It can be, if that's what you want it to be." He debates on elaborating, and chooses not to, for now. Cilian smiles a little in response to his words.

"I don't want it to be a one time thing. I like you."

Something in the professor's chest tightens, almost unbearably, and all he can do is nod. Ciel had never said anything like that to him, and it was something that he'd always wanted to hear. Perhaps he hadn't been aware of that desire until now, but having the soul he loved so dearly return to him - and want to stay with him – was overwhelming.

"Neither do I, Cilian. I happen to like you too." With a smile, he too slips out of bed, and heads for the shower.

After the two of them are dressed and ready, Sebastian makes Cilian a cup of tea and sets it on the countertop, then sets about gathering his lecture notes for the day. After the tea is gone and notes are organized, they leave the house and start driving toward the school. Sebastian considers bringing Cilian to the graveyard with him, but decides against that idea – what if some kind of revelation occurs? He's not really ready for something like that yet, and so, with a silent apology to his master, he continues to drive.

He drops Cilian at the University Centre, and then makes his way to his office, settling down to look over the thesis he said he'd read for his colleague. His mind is restless, though, and his heart is aching. He's not sure what to do with it, it's not as though it's something that's happened to him before. It's then that he realizes that he doesn't like what it feels like to be human, even remotely so…and it's in that moment that the thought hits him.

He's trapped. He feels trapped in a cycle, a never-ending circle of death and rebirth, and he doesn't think he could withstand losing his master again. When Ciel had passed away, he had felt more pain than any injury could ever cause – his life lost meaning. He had retained the name and image Ciel had given him to keep him alive in any way possible, and now he has him again – he won't let him go again. He refuses.

**Author's note: Just to reiterate, I received a message or two in my Private Messaging inbox, one in particular about contacting me through msn. I don't mind being private messaged or added on msn live messenger, but I won't post my IM username here. If you do message me, please ensure that you have the private messaging feature ENABLED, or I won't be able to respond - it's stressful, having a message that you can't respond to. **

**Cilian Philips is also on Facebook now. Feel free to speak with him here: http:/ / www. facebook. com/#!/profile. php?id=100001938685818**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Though he never thought he would be able to experience it, Sebastian was beginning to relax into a 'normal' human life. His job was going well – his students loved him – and his relationship with Cilian seemed to be flourishing.

He sits at his desk during office hours, and almost the second the clock strikes noon, there's a knock at his door. He smiles and sets the paper he was reading down. "Come in."

Cilian pokes his head into the office and offers a sheepish smile before coming in and closing the door. "I thought I'd come and see you… I brought you lunch."

Ah, yes. The boy still wasn't really aware…

"Thank you." Sebastian just smiles, graciously accepting the warm meal. Cilian sits across from him and starts to eat, keeping relatively silent. Every so often the boy will afford the teacher a little smile, which the teacher returns.

"Have your classes gone alright so far today?"

Cilian nods, smiling, and wipes his mouth before speaking. "Yeah, everything seems to be going okay. I should be getting some of my term papers back soon – I hope I did alright…"

"You did fine. I read them over, and they seemed fine to me. Of course, I can't do your homework for you – that would defeat the purpose of going to school." Sebastian winks across the desk at him, and leans back in his chair. "I have a meeting at one, but I'm free until then. Was there anything you needed help with?"

"Yeah, actually…" Cilian looks thoughtful for a moment before standing and walking around the desk to stop at Sebastian's side. He just looks up at the professor for a moment or two, the latter of whom returns the gaze, eyebrow slightly raised. After those initial moments, Cilian leans up and gives him a gentle but affectionate kiss on the lips. This results in a slight blush tinting the professor's cheeks.

"Thank you…"

The boy smiles and nods slightly. "So you can help me out by telling me why I like you so much…" To this, Sebastian just laughs softly, pulling the boy onto his lap. The rest of the lunch hour is consumed with pleasant nuzzles, kisses and caresses, but nothing overly inappropriate, given the small time window afforded to them. When one p.m. rolls around, Cilian presses a final kiss to Sebastian's lips and leaves to go to class.

Sebastian heads to the meeting he'd been asked to attend, and takes a seat along the table when he arrives. Leaning back in the chair, he folds his arms as he waits, not completely sure what this is all about, other than what the memo told him.

'New Hire' had been the title, and the rest was just a simple formal memo informing all faculty that they would be required at the meeting to greet their new colleague. This was nothing new – Sebastian had seen quite a few of these in his time at Harvard, and Oxford before that. This time, however, proves to be very different.

He almost freezes up when he hears the voice of what seems to be the new member of faculty, and he doesn't bother looking when he hears them pass by behind him, conversing with the Dean. He knows that voice. He knows it, and has absolutely no desire to speak to the person that owns it ever again – not after the last time. His fear is confirmed when the Dean and the new hire reach the head of the table, and all eyes fall on them.

**Author's Note: Apologies for the cliffhanger - but I can't tell you EVERYTHING just yet now can I? Expect the second half of this chapter within the next few days. **

**Sebastian**


	9. Chapter 9

The "New Hire" is dressed smartly in a black, well fitting suit, a white dress shirt, and a black tie; if anyone looked close enough, they would be able to see thin yellow threads passing through the black fabric, forming spiderwebs. Golden eyes surveying the table, and the other professors gathered around it, his thin lips twist into a little bit of a smirk.

"Hello, everyone."

That voice, and the expression on his face is enough to make Sebastian's blood boil, though the smile doesn't leave his face. He has to be polite, after all. He listens to the Dean continuing to drone on and on about procedure, catching that Professor Faustus will be a Zoology professor. Apropos.

"I look forward to working with all of you."

Sebastian knows that Claude Faustus remembers him, and he certainly remembers Claude. After the meeting, they all stand, and the new addition to faculty finds himself surrounded by most of the female part of the faculty, as well as some adoring males – the last time a Zoology professor joined the campus, he was – for lack of a better word – bloody ugly. Granted, Claude is eye candy. Sebastian himself heads back to his office, fully expecting to see the other demon later; he knows Claude can smell Cilian, and he isn't planning on letting the boy go to anyone else, for any reason. Not this time.

He leaves his phone on his desk as he works, silently hoping that his new little love interest and student – however inappropriate this may be – will call or text at some point, but alas, no luck. Assuming that Cilian is hard at work on some project or assignment, he attempts to not let his mind fill in the gaps, memories of Claude snagging his meal all too pronounced in his mind. As if on cue, a set of knuckles meet the wood of his door, rapping twice, and Sebastian glances up. "Come in."

When the door opens, and Claude Faustus enters, Sebastian allows his fake smile to fade, and when it clicks shut after the other man enters, the red-eyed demon leans back in his chair, an eyebrow arched, pen left on the paper he was grading.

"Ah. I was wondering when you'd come and see me."

"Don't be so rude, Sebastian; it's unbecoming. Especially of you."

**AN: Sorry this took so long, guys, my life exploded. Nevertheless, here's the rest of Claude's introduction; I'm already working on the next one. My writer's block seems to be gone for the time being. ^ _ ^ Thanks for being so patient!**


End file.
